Vor- und Nachteile
Dieser Artikel untersucht genauer die Vor- und Nachteile einer Auslandslösung. Erst wenn man sich über alle möglichen Aspekte dieser Option im Klaren ist, kann man rational entscheiden, ob sie für einen in Frage kommt. Daher sehen wir uns hier zunächst die Vorteile an, um dann genauer auf die Nachteile einzugehen, die aber nicht für alle Angebote gleich gelten und in jedem Angebot nochmal spezifiziert werden. Man sollte nur wissen, was man erwarten kann und was nicht. Vorteile Es gibt drei wesentliche Vorteile von "Roam at home", die Nutzer jeweils unterschiedlich gewichten. Daher sollen sie hier ohne eine Rangfolge näher aufgezeigt werden: * niedrigere PREISE ''' * '''mehr NETZE * billigere AUSLANDSGESPRÄCHE Niedrigere Preise Wie im Artikel Preise gezeigt, wird Mobilfunk und insbesondere mobiles Internet in Deutschland ziemlich teuer verkauft im Vergleich zu anderen Ländern in der EU. Insbesondere größere Datenpakete sind im Ausland oft wesentlich günstiger als in Deutschland verglichen mit den Prepaidpreisen von Vodafone und Telekom in den LTE-Netzen. Bei mobilen Internet ist auch Nummer und Herkunft der Karte wesentlich unwichtiger als bei Sprachtelefonie. Viele Reisende in Übersee sind damit schon vertraut, parallel zu ihrer deutschen SIM für bezahlbares Internet eine lokale SIM-Karte zu betreiben und haben dadurch wenig Nachteile. Gigabyte-Preise von 1-2 € sind durchaus machbar in Netzen, die in Deutschland gerne mal für das 10-fache davon verkauft werden. Es gibt jedoch keine unbegrenzten und ungedrosselten Daten-"Flatrates" im Roaming und verglichen mit deutschen Laufzeitverträgen von 2 Jahren fällt der Vorteil dann geringer aus, allerdings eben ohne die Zwangsbindung. Mehr Netze Wie im Artikel Netzqualtät aufgezeigt, sind die Netze in Deutschland lokal sehr unterschiedlich ausgebaut und auch je nach Provider eher durchwachsen. Natürlich kann eine ausländische SIM-Karte immer nur so gut sein, wie das deutsche Netz in dem sie gerade roamt. Während deutsche SIM-Karten in Deutschland immer nur auf einen Netzanbieter limitiert sind, bieten viele Roaming-SIM-Karten 2, manche sogar alle 3 Netze in Deutschland zur Auswahl an. Dies kann einen erheblichen Zuwachs an Reichweite in schlecht versorgten Gebieten bedeuten. Daher werden bei allen Anbietern die Netze in ihrer Technologie (2G, 3G, 4G) genannt, die möglich sind. Ein paar Haken hat die Sache allerdings. Ein Smartphone schaltet bei mehreren verfügbaren Netzen nicht automatisch auf das beste um. Erst wenn man ganz aus dem Netz fällt, wird eine Netzsuche gemacht und der Partner gewechselt. Dies hat zur Folge, dass man sich über die Netzsuche ggf. manuell in das andere Netz umbuchen muss, was ziemlich zeitaufwändig ist. Ein Hand-over eines Gesprächs von einem zum anderen Netz findet auch nicht statt. Billige Auslandsgespräche Wie im Artikel über die EU-Roamingverordnung erwähnt, hat sie einen entscheidenden Mangel. Sie schließt nicht Auslandsgespräche (und Auslands-SMS) vom Herkunftsland der SIM-Karte (also in der Regel Deutschland) ins Ausland mit ein, selbst wenn diese Länder in der EU liegen. Diese Auslands-Kommunikation wird weiter ungeregelt und daher sehr teuer abgerechnet. Bei Roaming-SIM-Karten sind aber alle Gespräche von einem EU-Roamingland (hier also auch von Deutschland) ins EU/EWR-Ausland Roaminggespräche und von der Regelung abgedeckt. Sie werden somit zum viel niedrigeren Roaming- und damit Inlandstarif gemäß RLAH abgerechnet. Wenn man also häufiger oder länger ins Ausland telefoniert, können sie das Budget sehr entlasten. Dies können allerdings auch VoIP-Apps leisten, die stattdessen das Gespräch über eine Datenverbindung aufbauen. Nachteile Den Vorteilen, die relativ einleuchtend sind, stehen eine ganze Reihe Nachteile entgegen. Manche dieser Nachteile sind systembedingt und nicht zu vermeiden. Allerdings gibt es Möglichkeiten damit umzugehen. Andere wurden von den Anbietern erst bewusst geschaffen, damit diese Option für viele unattraktiv erscheint. Es gibt aber auch hier Wege, sie zu umgehen. Daher ist es wichtig, sie genauer kennenzulernen. Hohe Preise für den Anrufer Eine ausländische Telefonnummer im deutschen Roaming ist für viele Anrufer aus Deutschland (aber nicht etwa den Angerufenen) wegen der o.g. Lücke in der EU-Regelung oft nur sehr teuer anzurufen. Es ist ein Auslandsgespräch, auch wenn der Angerufene sich gerade im gleichen Land aufhält. Dies ist vom Festnetz oft und in den deutschen Handynetzen fast immer sehr teuer. Viele drücken auch ausländische Nummern als vermeintlichen Ping-Calls einfach weg. Dabei besteht zunächst keine Gefahr bei der Gesprächsannahme, sondern erst bei einem Rückruf einer solchen Nummer. Wenn man also seinen Anrufpartnern einen Gefallen tun oder auch zurückgerufen werden möchte, hat man besser keine ausländische Telefonnummer in Deutschland. Dieser Nachteil ist grundsätzlich nicht lösbar, so lange diese Disparität zwischen ungeregelten Auslandstarifen und geregelten Roamingtarifen bestehen bleibt. Roam at home sollte deshalb besser in Kombination mit einer deutschen SIM-Karte oder eben nur für Daten betrieben werden. Daher ist die Roam at home - Lösung bei Smartphones nur für Besitzer eines Zweithandys oder eines Dual-SIM-Handys anzuraten. Es ist einfach nicht praktikabel mit einer ausländischen Nummer länger in Deutschland rumzulaufen, wenn man darauf auch mal angerufen werden will. Das Zweithandy kann dabei ein Altgerät sein, dass nur 2G/GSM können muss, um eingehende Gespräche und SMS zu verarbeiten. Da kann dann eine deutsche Minimal-SIM ohne Grundgebühr oder nur mit Minutenpaket drin stecken, weil ja die eingehende Kommunikation kostenfrei ist und man höchstens Inlandsanrufe (oder-SMS) braucht. In das Smartphone oder dem primären Slot des Dual-SIM-Handys kommt die ausländische Roaming-SIM für schnelle Daten, Auslandsgespräche und ggf. auch Inlandsgespräche (wenn der Angerufene Bescheid weiß und man statt eines Datenpakets ein Combo-Paket erworben hat). Setzt der Anrufer allerdings auch auf eine "Roam at home"-Lösung fällt der Nachteil wieder weg, da dann beide Telefonpartner sich im Roaming befinden. Dagegen sind andere Einschränkungen leichter handhabbar: Registrierung und Aktivierung In nunmehr etwa der Hälfte der europäischen Länder gelten strenge Regeln zur Registrierung von prepaid SIM-Karten. Man muss vielfach in das Land fahren und sie vor Ort kaufen (lassen) gegen Vorlage eines Personalausweises oder Reisepasses. Dies macht auch den online-Handel mit SIM-Karten aus diesen Ländern unmöglich. Dabei gehen die Grenzen, wo SIM-Karten anonym (also unregistriert) und wo registriert in Europa sind, kreuz und quer durch den Kontinent: * Registrierungsfreie Länder mit anonymen SIM-Karten und online Handel sind : ''', Niederlande, Portugal, Großbritannien, Irland, Kroatien, Slowenien, Tschechien, Litauen, Estland, Lettland, Malta, Zypern, Dänemark, Finnland, Island, Rumänien, Schweden. * '''Registrierungsländer, wo aber ein online Handel existiert, sind : '''Deutschland, Österreich ab 2019 (online-Registrierung kann auch aus dem Ausland erfolgen und Versand unaktivierter SIM-Karten ist legal), Luxemburg (Registrierung ist per Email möglich) und Spanien (auch hier ist das der Fall, wenn auch nicht so ganz legal). * '''Harte Registrierungsländer, wo man nur die SIM-Karte gegen Ausweis vor Ort bekommt, sind : '''Polen, Belgien, Frankreich, Italien, Schweiz, Liechtenstein, Griechenland, Bulgarien, Ungarn, Slowakei, Norwegen. Damit nicht genug. Auch in vielen registrierungsfreien Ländern müssen SIM-Karten zunächst erstmal im Heimatnetz eingebucht werden, um sie zu aktivieren. Dies ist nicht immer in einen Roamingnetz möglich. Daher sollte man beim online-Handel dringend darauf schauen, dass die SIM-Karte auch aktiviert ist oder den Händler das machen lassen. Leichter ist auch in diesen Ländern der vor-Ort-Kauf und das kurze Einlegen ins Handy zur Aktivierung. '''Fair Use Policy (FUP) Fair Use Policy (kurz FUP, auf deutsch in etwa: "Richtlinien für eine faire Nutzung") ist ein beschönigender Begriff der Anbieter nach einer gewissen Grenze eine Drossel oder einen Aufpreis einzuführen. In unserem Fall wurde sie von der EU auf der Druck der Anbieter aufgenommen, keine Umsätze zu verlieren. Sie betrifft in der Regel nicht Sprachtelefonie oder SMS im Roaming, jedoch mobiles Internet. Es gibt eine volumen-bezogene FUP (hier kurz Volumen-FUP genannt), eine zeit-bezogene FUP (hier kurz Zeit-FUP genannt und noch ein paar kleinere Regeln (hier als andere FUPs zusammengefasst). 1) Volumen-FUP: '''Die Volumen-FUP gilt für alle "offenen Datenpakete", d.h. alle Flatrates, die nicht gedrosselt und in einigen wenigen Ländern unbegrenzt rausgegeben werden. Sie gilt auch für einige Streamingoptionen und billige Datenpakete, deren Preise unter dem Verhältnis von 3,60 € pro GB liegen. Dann dürfen - aber nicht müssen - Betreiber eine Grenze setzen, wieviel Daten zum Inlandspreis rausgegeben werden und ab wann geregelte Aufpreise erhoben werden. Von dieser Möglichkeit machen viele Anbieter in billigeren EU-Ländern wie Polen, Österreich oder Rumänien regen Gebrauch. In Deutschland sind sie jedoch die Ausnahme. Der Betreiber hat die Pflicht, in der Tarifbeschreibung die Höhe des Volumens genau zu nennen, das zu RLAH-Bestimmungen verkauft wird und wie hoch die Aufschläge dann sein werden. Bei allen Tarifen, bei denen das nicht spezifiziert wird, darf keine FUP angewendet werden und das gesamte Volumen wird zum Inlandspreis im Roaming abgegeben. Die Aufpreise sind auf den max. Großhandelspreis gedeckelt und dürfen (2018 bei angenommen 20% Mwst.) somit 7,20 € pro GB nicht überschreiten. Sie müssen in MB-Schritten oder noch kleineren Einheiten draufgeschlagen werden. Ein Aufpreis von 7,20 € pro GB ist zwar keine Abzocke, aber doch ein Dealbreaker. Man kommt damit auf oder über deutsches Preisniveau. Dies wird sich aber in den nächsten Jahren ändern, da die "Strafen" kontinuierlich sinken werden. '''2) Zeit-FUP: Die Zeit-FUP wurde von der EU gegen permanentes Roaming eingeführt, das als "Missbrauch" angesehen wird und ist noch die große Unbekannte. Die Regelung besagt, dass von Kunden, die mind. 4 Monate überwiegend (entweder nach der Zeit oder dem Umsatz oder beiden) im Ausland roamen, möglicherweise Aufpreise, wieder gedeckelt auf ca. 7,20 € pro GB, genommen werden können. Dies setzt aber ein genaues Monitoring des Datenverbrauchs des Kunden durch den Anbieter voraus, das schwierig durchführbar und teuer ist. Deshalb verzichten viele Anbieter bisher auf die Umsetzung dieser FUP wie etwa in Deutschland. In einigen sehr günstigen Ländern wie Polen, Österreich, Rumänien und von Three in Großbritannien ist dagegen die Anwendung bekannt. Bei festgestellten Dauerroaming darf der Betreiber nicht abschalten, sondern muss den Kunden kontaktieren, der dann innerhalb von 15 Tagen "stabile Bindungen" zum Land des Betreibers nachweisen muss. Macht er dies nicht, erst dann kann der Anbieter draufschlagen. Man hat also eine Vorwarnzeit. In einigen wenigen Fällen von bereits existierenden SIM-Karten kann die Frist auch unter 4 Monate fallen. Daher sollte man sich nach Kauf einer SIM alsbald ans Roamen machen, da nur bei neuen SIM-Karten mind. 4 Monate Beobachtungszeit gegeben werden muss. Die SIM-Karte kann also nach Rückkehr zuhause ein schönes Erinnerungsstück ans Urlaubsland werden. Die Art der Aufschläge bei den FUPs haben aber auch einen Vorteil: Falls die FUP dann wirklich zuschlägt (s.o.), kann man sein Restguhaben auf dem Prepaid-Konto ohne Abzocke zu tolerablen Preisen durch die Aufschläge aufbrauchen und die SIM-Karte ohne ungenutztes Guthaben friedlich entschlafen lassen. Noch ist unklar, wer alles schließlich diese Regelung umsetzen wird. Es gibt sehr günstige SIM-Karten, wo das zwar angedroht, aber bisher nicht gemacht wird. Wir müssen da weiter abwarten. Man sollte aber nach 4 Monaten nur noch den unbedingt notwendigen Betrag für die Verlängerung aufladen und eine Alternative bereit halten. Möglicherweise hängt es gerade vom Erfolg von "Roam at home" ab und dem wirtschaftlichen Schaden für die Anbieter, ob mehr oder weniger Aufpreise kommen. 3) Andere FUPs: '''Dagegen sind die anderen FUPs relativ unbedeutend. Der gewerbsmäßge Weiterverkauf ins Ausland soll verhindert werden, wie auch Kettenverträge des gleichen Kunden auf den gleichen Namen. Ob dies möglich ist, darf stark bezweifelt werden. In vielen Ländern wird nicht registriert. Dann kann auch ein Anbieter nicht wissen, wer sein Kunde ist. In den Registrierungsländern kann man auch mit Namen und verschiedenen Ausweisen (Pass/Perso) seine Identität etwas variieren, da vieler Orts nur Ausweis und Nummer registriert wird. '''Handhabung Generell sind ausländische SIM-Karten in gleicher Weise und dennoch schwerer zu handhaben als deutsche. Das liegt häufig an der Sprachbarriere. Deshalb sollte man entweder Grundkenntnisse in der Landessprache haben oder einen Übersetzer als App oder Software bereit halten. Manche Anbieter lassen sich auch auf Englisch umschalten. Das Management einer SIM-Karte beinhaltet Aufgaben wie Aufladung, Buchung und Abbestellung von Paketen, Überprüfung des Kontostands des Prepaid-Kontos oder Pakets und der Gültigkeit, ggf. Tarifwechsel und Zubuchung von Optionen usw. Normalerweise bieten die Betreiber heute mindestens drei verschiedene Wege an, eine SIM-Karte zu managen: * per USSD-Befehl '''(*???# und ): in Europa funktionieren die meisten Befehle auch in Roamingnetzen. Die wichtigsten Informationen und Aufgaben sind dadurch zeitnah lösbar. Allerdings hat jeder Betreiber andere Codes z.B. für die Guthabenabfrage und die Antwort kommt in der Landessprache. Das ist verkraftbar, da der interessante Wert in Zahlen drinsteht. Man sollte sich zumindest die wichtigsten Codes seines Providers merken oder aufschreiben. * '''per Provider-App: seit einigen Jahren bieten fast alle Provider eigene Apps an, die verbunden mit dem Internet die gleichen Aufgaben leichter bewältigen. Das Problem mit Apps einiger Provider ist jedoch, dass sie nur im Play- oder App-Store des jeweiligen Landes angeboten werden und nicht im deutschen Store. Ein Wechsel der IP-Adresse durch die Roaming-SIM reicht dabei nicht aus, das Land des Stores zu wechseln. Es gibt aber relativ einfache Wege die "geo-restrigierten" Apps auf sein Handy zu bekommen, die hier auf Englisch im Prepaid Data Wiki detailliert für Android- und iOS-Systeme beschrieben wurden. Man sollte aber aufpassen bei Apps, da sie schwer in einen Übersetzer zu bekommen sind und gelegentlich böse Abo-Fallen verstecken können, wenn man die Sprache nicht spricht. * per Online-Profil: '''schließlich hält jeder Provider ein eigenes Online-Profil für die Nummer bereit, in dem man nach Anmeldung bequem die Aufgaben erledigen kann. Aufgrund des Log-in-Prozesses eignet es sich weniger für kurze Aufgaben wie Guthabenabfrage, sondern eher für komplexere wie Tarifwechsel oder Aufladung. Bei Tablets oder in Laptops ist es auch der einzige Weg, seine SIM zu managen. Die Websites des Online-Profils sind auch leicht in einen Übersetzer (z.B. Google Chrome) zu bekommen. Man sollte das mal in Ruhe zu Hause durchspielen und sich seinen Zugang (Nutzername und Passwort) gut merken. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass sich eine ausländische SIM zunächst genauso schwer oder einfach wie eine deutsche handhaben lässt, wenn man die Sprache versteht. Eine Ausnahme besteht jedoch bei Aufladungen. '''Aufladungen Seit einigen Jahren greift in der EU bei einigen Anbietern die Unsitte um sich, angeblich aus "Sicherheitsgründen" nur noch Aufladungen mit Zahlungssystemen zu akzeptieren, die im Land registriert sind. So lange man im Herkunftsland der SIM-Karte verweilt, ist dies kein Problem, da man überall sog. "Ladebons" mit Codes oder stattdessen eine elektronische Aufladung vor Ort bekommt. Im Ausland (der SIM-Karte), also im Roaming, steht man aber ohne ein solches lokales Zahlungsmittel vor einem Problem. Davon sind ganze Länder betroffen wie im Baltikum, Skandinavien oder Großbritannien oder auch nur einzelne Provider wie in Tschechien, Italien oder Spanien. In diesen Fällen werden deutsche Kreditkarten als Zahlungsmittel vom Provider abgelehnt. Dies ist in Zeiten von RLAH zunehmend ein Problem und eine neue Direktive der EU für den internationalen Zahlungsverkehr, die im Frühjahr 2018 in Kraft trat, will genau dies verhindern. Sie hat sich aber noch nicht bei allen Betreibern "durchgesetzt". Manche Kunden wenden sich in ihrer Not dann internationalen Ladeagenturen wie Recharge.com oder Bing.com zu, die diese Aufladungen für einen hohen Aufschlag online anbieten. Meist gibt es aber Wege und Möglichkeiten legal die Länderbeschränkung zu umgehend und keine Aufschläge zu zahlen oder nur sehr geringe. Sie wird bei jedem Angebot spezifiziert. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass sich die EU da bald durchsetzt. Einige Kreditkarten verlangen außerdem Aufschläge von bis zu 2,5% für die Währungsumrechnung wenn der Betreiber nicht in Euro abbucht. Dies ist aber Bank-spezifisch und lässt sich bei Nicht-Euro-Buchungen durch kostenfreie Kreditkarten-Anbieter umgehen. Technische Einschränkungen Die meisten Anbieter halten sich an die Maßgabe wie im Inland auch im Ausland zu verfahren und nicht zu drosseln oder anderweitig zu behindern. Dennoch gibt es auch einige schwarze Schafe und ein paar technisch bedingte Einschränkungen zu beachten. Zunächst wäre da die höhere Latenz, die sich darin zeigt, dass Seiten manchmal langsamer aufgebaut werden. Während der Ping bei Inlandskarten selten über 50 ms beträgt, sind die Werte bei Roaming-SIMs eher zwischen 50 und 100 ms. Dies liegt zumeist am Routing über das Herkunftsland der SIM. Aller Roamingverkehr geht immer über das Ausgabeland der SIM-Karte, daher wird man alsbald mit Werbung in Landessprache zugeschüttet. Auch hat man stets eine IP-Adresse, die diesem Land zugeordnet wird. Das kann bei Streaming-Angeboten oder geo-restriktierten Seiten Probleme machen. Notfalls muss man sein Land dann wieder durch einen VPN zurechtrücken. Größere Nachteile entstehen aber bei den meisten Apps, Anwendungen und Software durch eine ausländische IP nicht. Für nicht registrierte SIM-Karten gilt auch, dass der Zugang damit völlig anonym erfolgt und nicht zurückverfolgbar ist. Darüberhinaus haben sich einige Betreiber eine Reihe technische Behinderungen ausgedacht, die Roaming unattraktiver machen sollen. So bieten sie kein 4G/LTE-Roaming an, obwohl dies im Land selbstverständlich ist, 4G/LTE im Angebot zu haben. Ferner wird kein VoLTE oder VoWiFi angeboten. Aufgrund der EU-Netzneutralitätsvorschriften sind andere Behinderungen wie Depriorisierungen oder Tetheringverbot glücklicherweise sehr selten geworden und finden kaum noch statt. Allerdings sind Drosselungen, die bereits beim Inlandsangebot beeinhaltet sind, üblicherweise auch im Roaming aktiv. Gelegentlich werden auch Streaming- oder Social Media-Pakete nicht im Roaming herausgegeben, sondern wie Inlandsvolumen berechnet. Generell lässt sich sagen, dass keine großen technischen Einschränkungen gelten, außer jenen, die dann konkret bei den jeweiligen Angeboten aufgeführt werden. Fazit Die "Roam at home"-Lösung bietet Vor- und Nachteile. Sie zu gewichten hängt von den Bedürfnissen jedes einzelnen ab. Als Vorteile sind teilweise erhebliche niedrigere Preise insbesondere für Daten, mehr Netze zur Auswahl und günstigere Auslandsverbindungen zu sehen. Dem stehen aber auch Nachteile entgegen: die Kosten für Anrufer sind höher, die Registrierung und Aktivierung kann oft nur vor Ort im Ausland geschehen und es wurden FUPs eingebaut. Diese können nach Überschreiten einer Volumen- oder Zeitgrenze Aufpreise verursachen, die das Angebot weniger attraktiv machen. Daneben kann es Schwierigkeiten bei der Handhabung aufgrund der fremden Sprache geben und das Aufladen kann Probleme verursachen. Schließlich sind noch einige technische Besonderheiten zu beachten. Generell wird deutlich, dass die ausländische Lösung für viele Nutzer nicht als alleinige Option in Frage kommt, sondern entweder für ein Gerät ausschließlich für Datengebrauch (etwa in einem Tablet, Laptop oder im Modem als DSL-Ersatz) oder aber im Smartphone im Verbund mit einer deutschen SIM-Karte, etwa in zwei verschiedenen Handys oder einem Dual-SIM-Gerät, das zwei verschiedene SIM-Karten aufnehmen kann.